Best Friends Forever
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: This is a gift to my great friend Soniccouples10. Sorry i never posted this on fanfic. Oh well, here it is now :D


Hallow was standing by the lake on Angle Island. He was lost in his thoughts as always. Soon he sense something, but it was like a zoom. He didn't move. He just stayed there quietly and listen closely to see who it was. Soon as he heard a slight giggle coming towards him, he knew exactly who it was. "Hello Twist."

Twist came out from the tree's. She looked so much like her mother, but was a light blue color like her father. She walked towards Hallow with her friendly smile as always. "Hey Hallow. What's up?" Hallow still didn't turned around. His back was to her. But he gave a slight chuckle and gave a grin. "Let's see. You were in the tree." Twist gave a flat expression with a sweat drop. "I meant besides that." Hallow out gave a chuckle. He turned around and showed his red eyes. His dark fur with his light orange stripes were shining in the sun light. Twist returned the smile. He may be serious like his father, but was caring like his mother. Guess it was true she thought. That boys did acted like their moms as the girls acted like their dads. Hallow realized she was in deep thought. "So what is it that you wanted?"

Twist nearly jumped when he ask. She was so lost in thought, she completely forgot about him. "Oh nothing much. I was bored and thought that you would want to hang out." Hallow wasn't sure. He didn't want to make it look like a date or anything. Ever since him and Ruby started going out. He couldn't think of going out with any other girl. He promised himself that Ruby would always be his. That he loved her, no one else. But he never figured how to add twist and the other girls. But Shade and Haley were his sisters. So they were safe. The truth was that he feared about falling for twist. If that happened… He would not just hurt Ruby, but he would be hurting Twist as well. He couldn't dare hurt them. They've been friends for so long.

Twist realized he hadn't answered. She really wanted to hangout with him. He's been busy for awhile. She was thinking on how to get him to come with her. Then an idea came to her head. She'll do what her older brother dose with Shade. Reverse Psychology. Shade and Hallow were a lot alike, but she was twice as stubborn as him. Heck, she was stubborn as hell. And yet that trick worked on her.. Half of the time though. Minus well give it a try. "Well that's if you want to come. Its alright if you don't want to hangout with me. I understand." Hallow gave her a odd look. What the heck did that mean? "What do you mean by that?" Twist smiled, "Because, I know you rather be all alone and that your too good to hangout with your friends since you been dating my best friend. So don't worry, I understand." Hallow was getting annoyed. How could she even say that? He was going to prove her wrong. "Fine then. In order to prove you wrong, where is it that you wanted to go?"

Twist gave a smile. Thank you Sonic Jr! She thought to herself. "Well.. Lets go to the park. Race you there slow poke!" She zoomed off running, but was soon followed by Hallow. He was hovering his way next to Twist. "Think you can out run me?" He asked with a smirk. Twist gave him a mocking smile, "You know I can." Hallow was zooming faster. "We'll see about that." He did a sonic boom. Twist had an irritating look on her face. "SHOW OFF!" She caught up with him sitting on the grass. He arms were cross against her chest. She was glaring at him. "You cheated." Hallow chuckled and look at her with a smile. "Not my fault you were slow to start." Twist was getting annoyed, but gave out a sigh with defeat. "Fine, you win for now. But next time, were both going to start at the same time." Hallow gave her a smirk, "Make sure you pay attention when they say go." Twist gave him a annoyed flat expression. "Keep it up." She brought out her hammer, which was similar to her mother's and sister's.

Hallow burst up laughing when he saw her expression with the hammer. This just made Twist more annoyed. Hallow thought it was funny as hell when she tried to threaten him. He knew she couldn't beat him if his life depend on it. Well, that's if she's in her dark form maybe. But like this was useless to him. He fell on his back and roar with laughter. He was holding his stomach and was on the verge of tears. Twist was mad. But seeing him like this was a little different. She just busted laughing as well. She didn't understand why though.

As the time passed, they both talk and were watching the clouds pass them by. Hallow enjoyed this very much, but then he realized what exactly he was doing. And who he's with. Hallow sat up and didn't bother to look at Twist. "I better get going now." Twist looked disappointed, but she realized there was something troubling him. "What's wrong Hallow?" Hallow still didn't look at her, he just felt like he had to leave. "I have to go now Twist." He stood up and took a glance at her. He saw the disappointment on her face. The truth was that he didn't wanted to leave as well. But he felt like he was going to cross the line or something. He didn't want to ruin their friend ship, but if he kept this up there wont be a friendship at all. He gave out a deep sigh and look at twist. "Twist I'm sorry." Twist smiled at him. "Its alright. But what is troubling you really?" Hallow wasn't sure how to say it. This was very hard for him. Twist knew something odd was going through his head. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Hallow spun his head up when she ask that. "Of course."

Twist gave him another smile. "Then you can tell me and I wont judge, I promise." Hallow sigh again. "The reason why I've been avoiding you and the other girls is because.. I'm worried I might loose Ruby." Twist gave him an odd and confused look. "What do you mean by that? How?" Hallow was silent at first, then he spoke. "Its because I.. I'm afraid that if I get to close to you or the girls, I might screw things up." Twist knew what he meant now. "Hallow, you're my best friend. Plus you know I only think of you like that. Nothing more then a brother." Hallow took a glance at her and smiled. He walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you Twist. Your like a little annoying sister to me too." Twist gave him a playful glare. "Watch it." Hallow chuckled. He was glad to know he could still be with his friends no matter what. Even if it's the opposite sex.


End file.
